our_endeavorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Desolate Wilds Trade War
The 'Desolate Wilds Trade War '-- also known as the 'Sterling-Praedena War '-- is a largescale conflict between the Sterling Commonwealth and the Resperium of Praedena. Stemming from a rather ambiguous and confusing incident in the Desolate Wilds, the two went to war, which has left the desert ravaged and wartorn. Prelude On 2nd Septerdiem of Lumentide, 82 TE, it was reported by 'varying witnesses' that a Sterling trade convoy travelling from the Gulf of Galvis to the western coast of the Desolate Wilds that was under the Commonwealth's ownership. However, as they continued their jouney across the desert, they were intercepted by a large Praedenian battalion, who 'mercilessily' slaughtered the traders. Upon the 'witnesses' -- whom are believed to have been survivors of the incident -- fleeing all the way to Sterling City, news of this incident reached the leaders of the Sterling Commonwealth. They then decided they needed to declare war, and did just that. On 1st Penobcas of Arden, the Commonwealth decreed their declaration to the Resperium of Praedena, and met Praedenian border patrols with violence. The War Since the beginning of the war, many soldiers on both sides have fallen in battle -- mostly in the Desolate Wilds. However, since 84 TE, the war has spread to the surrounding waters -- such as the Whistian Ocean between Hubris and the Farigold Isles, and the Torbal Expanse that borders the Gulf of Galvis and the Curved Coast. Massive naval battles, such as the Battle of Galvis, led to the destruction of many ships and crew on both sides. the Resperium has far more infantry than the Commonwealth, as its entire nation is based around military prowess, conquest, and excellence. It has more battleships as well, though many are smaller than a Commonwealth battleship. The Sterling Commonwealth, on the other hand, has airships and specialized infantry in the shape of mercenaries -- of which they have hired from all over the continent, as well as from other continents. As previously mentioned, Commonwealth battleships are also typically larger. Both sides are using standard arms of war, such as swords and other types of blades, shields, crossbows, cannons, and explosives. Both sides also have firearms, though the Resperium has far more due to their massive weapons industry backed by the Maialig. Notable Battles and Conflicts *The Trade Convoy Massacre (2nd Septerdiem of Lumentide, 82 TE) *First Battle of the Commonwealth-Resperium Border (1st Penobcas to 2nd Chordamane of Arden, 82 TE) *Second Battle of the Commonwealth-Resperium Border (3rd Arctovem of Vernalrise to 1st Meritrade of Blossombreak, 83 TE) *Desolate Wilds Onslaught (1st Terdiam to 4th Aurasemel of Harven, 83 TE) *Whistian Contention (2nd Arctovem to 3rd Septerdiem of Yieldfast, 83 TE) *Battle of Galvis (4th Octnumbra of Blossombreak to 1st Terdiam of Morwen, 84 TE) *Assault on Ciaragre (3rd Terdiam to 3rd Lucemeos of Dimrest, 84 TE) *Desert Glass Campaign (2nd Chordamane of Duskfall, 84 TE to 1st Penobcas of Blossombreak, 85 TE) Category:War Category:Lore Category:Event Category:Arcturus